


Blue Moon

by coeur_de_loup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Courtship, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, it's not that kinky i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_loup/pseuds/coeur_de_loup
Summary: No one in the pack expected one male omega… let alone two. With one stroke of fate Chanyeol is thrust from the life he thought he was meant for into a new one he never expected.





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!! I hope you enjoy this fic, I'm happy to have finally finished a wolf!au after, like, three false starts. Here's to 2017!! This totally wasn't in response to absolutely zero suyeol fics being in the bottom chanyeol fic fest, not at all... also my working title for this fic was 'everyone is insecure and acts out to try and prove that they're not'

No one in the pack expected one male omega… let alone two. And least of all Chanyeol, even as Head Omega Sunghee cups his face in her hands and presses her lips against his forehead, declaring him omega once and for all.

 

He doesn’t feel any different, no bolt of lightning struck him at the moment of his presentation, no new constellation twinkles at him through the opening of the clearing. Head Alpha has already turned her back and begun travelling back to the centre of their packlands.

 

With her departure the rest of the gathered members of the pack leave too. Chanyeol feels a light touch on his elbow, followed by the warm embrace of his winter furs. He turns his head to find Baekhyun smiling at him, uncharacteristically softly, his own furs brought up tightly against his face. His cheeks seem softer, rounder than they had a couple of seasons ago…

 

“It’s dark,” he says, as if Chanyeol hasn’t noticed, “Let’s head back, get you settled in.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, he wants to… scream? Punch something? Ask for a redo? Baekhyun tugs on his  hand clenched at his side. The frigid breeze that follows is the only reason he gives in.

 

*

 

“You have a very important role in this pack Chanyeol,” he sits on his knees, eyes on the floor in respect as Head Alpha Sooyoung paces in front of him. 

 

It’s not the first time he’s been called into her hut, sat around her fire, taken in her wisdom, but it is the first time he’s been there entirely alone.  The Heads are about to leave for the annual meeting of the packs and, when he comes of age, Chanyeol will go with them. He’s always wondered what it’s like, dancing and music as the heat of the solstice finally gives way to the moon.

 

“Are you listening?” Chanyeol jumps, and Head Alpha laughs,  ruffling his hair, “I know it’s nice, but get through this and you can run around the rest of the week.”

 

Chanyeol nods  and gives her a  _ Yes Alpha _ , eager not only to be done, but to hear of the place Head Alpha has in mind for him.  Of all the pups his age, Chanyeol knows the Head Alpha is easiest on him. She’s even harder on Junmyeon, the curse that comes with being Head Alpha’s child,  but Head Alpha’s child’s best friend? Like hunting blind rabbits.

 

“As you know, Junmyeon will come of age next spring, and when he does you have to be there to support him. He will take over for me when I am too old, and when that time comes, you must be his Second.”

 

“Yes Alpha,”  _ Second? _ Chanyeol assumed Head Alpha was going to give him a lecture on setting a good example for pups who haven’t figured out transforming yet, or telling him to start hunting for bigger game, not… certainly not to tell him he’s been given the most important job of his life.  Second to the future Head Alpha…  Chanyeol’s heart must be beating loud enough for the current Head Alpha to hear.

 

She pauses, cutting an impressive figure: back straight, hands clasped behind her back, intricate designs on her leathers Chanyeol’s never quite been close enough for long enough to fully make out.  She slides a glance his way, and he ducks his head, face heating.

 

“Nothing is more important to a Head Alpha than their Second,” she says, turning to face Chanyeol head-on now, “Nothing is more important to a pack than their Head Alpha and their Second. Packs rise and fall on their relationship.  If the Head Alpha dies before choosing an heir, the Second must take their place,” she squats down, placing a strong hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “You will be confidante and greatest ally, friend and equal, do you understand?”

 

Chanyeol looks into her eyes for the first time in this conversation. They’re hard, but the eyes of a mentor, of his best friend’s mother. He can see himself, many years from now, at Junmyeon’s side laughter lines beginning to crease their faces. A new generation of the great  pack of the Twin Rivers,  under their protection.  He smiles, the warmth of Head Alpha’s hand against his shoulder comforting despite the heat of the afternoon, “I understand.”

 

*

 

Chanyeol’s fingers are  raw, hands unused to the task  to which they’ve been put.  He’s never worked with hides before.  He’s off to the side  of the den,  the other omegas having finished  separating hide from carcass of the deer the hunters brought back late the night before,  scraping the fat off with second-hand tools he has no idea who made.

 

The others keep looking over at him, but Chanyeol doesn’t want their pity. Yoona had been kind enough to walk him through preparing the hide. He’d been assigned the job out of the blue, and hopes on the wind this hide isn’t for anything special.

 

Chanyeol works the knife across the hide, knuckles scraping against the crust of salt that covers it. He miscalculates, hissing as the knife nicks his finger, salt immediately burning.  Before he can do anything, Baekhyun’s beside him, squeezing his finger to slow the trickle of blood. 

 

“Don’t bleed on the hide,” Yoona calls from her place by the fire, and Chanyeol frowns, eyebrows furrowed against the pain.

 

Baekhyun’s gentle, despite the tightness of his grip, “Bleed on the hide just to spite her,” Baekhyun whispers, “I can tell you want to,” he closes his lips around Chanyeol’s finger,  causing him to hiss again.

 

When Baekhyun had presented as an omega in the spring, it was a blessing.  Chanyeol, on the other hand, seems to be a curse, “It’s been one day,” Baekhyun says, after making sure the bleeding has stopped. Baekhyun leans his head down on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

It’s hard not to shake him off, wound up as Chanyeol is, “I know,” he huffs.

 

There’s no real way to have a private conversation, trapped in the den as they are. Chanyeol looks to the mouth of the den and sees snow, “It took me a while to get a hang of things too,” Baekhyun soldiers on, “You’ll be okay,” he kisses Chanyeol on the cheek, but Chanyeol barely feels it, all he can hear is the sound of far off laughter.

 

*

 

“ He needs to get his head out of his ass.”

 

Kyungsoo turns his head to face Jongdae, “No shit,” he intones back.

 

The first real snow of the year has made its appearance. It means no more hunting for the rest of the winter, but they’ve gathered a large enough stock Kyungsoo isn’t worried.  About that at least… Junmyeon is another story.

 

“It’s snowing,” Jongdae whines, flopping to the ground and tugging at Kyungsoo’s pants, “But no one will play with me.”

 

Kyungsoo knows ‘no one’ in this context means Junmyeon.  There are plenty of pups, and adults alike, who are playing and would love to play with Jongdae, “Did you try your ugliest pout?”

 

Jongdae scoffs, laying on his back in a flagrant display of ease. It would be so easy to pounce on him… “Of course I did, who do you think I am?”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and Jongdae whines again even louder.  Junmyeon’s still where Kyungsoo last saw him:  sitting outside his mother’s hut, bundled up like the spring child he is.

 

“ He’s been there all morning,” Kyungsoo frowns, and Jongdae sits up, chin hooking onto Kyungsoo’s knee to get a better look at the alpha.

 

“I know,” Jongdae pouts, his second ugliest, “but there he is, head firmly lodged.”

 

Kyungsoo stands, jostling Jongdae,  who yells something melodramatic, and heads over to Junmyeon.  Some snow has settled on Junmyeon’s shoulders making him look truly like a statue, an ice sculpture maybe.  The closer Kyungsoo gets the more he can see tremors racking Junmyeon’s shoulders… typical wilting flower.

 

“Cold?” Junmyeon blinks, back straightening and eye refocusing.

 

“A little,” Junmyeon pulls his arms closer around his chest, smile making an obligatory appearance.

 

They stare at each other in silence for a few moments. Well, Kyungsoo stares, Junmyeon avoids his gaze.

 

“Is this about Chanyeol?” the first syllable of his name barely leaves Kyungsoo’s lips before Junmyeon is walking away. 

 

Jongdae’s running after him, before Kyungsoo can sigh.

 

*

 

Junmyeon sits at his mother’s left side, as he has since he presented.  The snow from earlier has settled and stayed, moving the entire pack deep into the den for meals, as no one hut would fit enough people.  It’s the same as any other winter, but there’s a surrealism to it too.

 

The betas and those yet to present are talking loudly, Jongdae’s voice cutting as it always does, and Junmyeon finds himself missing Baekhyun’s voice along with it.  He misses being with them,  even though it’s been more than a year since his presentation. He’s an alpha now, next in line. His mother starts to say the offering, and he sits up straighter.

 

His mother takes her portion first,  as normal.  It’s all very routine, if lonely, until  the meat comes around. He almost doesn’t notice, disconnected from the goings-on as he’s been since last night, but the smell is one he’s been missing. Chanyeol’s eyes are firmly planted on the dish, hands shaking and the platter with them. 

 

Why he’d be serving a meal his first night after presentation Junmyeon can’t fathom, unless it’s purely to spite him. To push Chanyeol in front of him, remind him of his new submission. Junmyeon would steady the platter if his mother weren’t watching, so he takes his food and pretends he can’t see how wet Chanyeol’s eyes are.

 

*

 

Chanyeol sneaks through the underbrush as his wolf, ears cocked and tail straight.  He can smell Yixing and Junmyeon to his left.  They’ve been allowed out with the hunters,  _ Training _ , Qian had said, to prepare them for their futures. Baekhyun had decided he didn’t want to come, something about not wanting to get all muddy.

 

A  stick cracks upwind from them, and Chanyeol nearly bolts for it, all of his muscles tensed and ready for action.  Qian howls, and he springs. Jongdae comes rushing from the copse ahead of them, Chanyeol hot on his heels.  The deer is surrounded, its antlers freshly shed.  Chanyeol nips at its hooves, ducking away from the sway of its head and the kicks it bucks.  Qian is leading them, so she gets the real blow, latching onto its neck and dragging it to the ground with ease. 

 

She holds onto it until it gives its last breath, sharp scent of blood filling the area.  Chanyeol and his friends transform back, faces all giddy with adrenaline.  Qian takes human form herself, lifting the buck across her shoulders with ease, “You all did well,” she says: high praise from a skilled hunter like her.

 

Chanyeol laughs, pulling Yixing into a hug and spinning him around.  He’s just out of a major growth spurt, the last of his baby fat finally gone, and will do anything in his power to show off his new height and muscle mass.  Yixing protests weakly, only really putting up a fuss when he senses Chanyeol going to blow on his neck.

 

Junmyeon looks proud, hair windswept and face glowing. Chanyeol bumps shoulders with him the whole walk back home.  Junmyeon’s getting stronger too, arms becoming more and more defined, though his height has stayed fairly consistent.  They bathe when they reach the northern river, washing sweat and grime from aching muscles.

 

Chanyeol finds himself embroiled in a water fight with Jongdae, and Yixing and Junmyeon turn into collateral damage. They both push back, but everyone’s too excited from their success to mind the rowdiness.

 

“I’m worried,” Junmyeon says  hours later when they’re back in the main packland, moon shining above them.

 

“About what?” Junmyeon’s never been the picture of utmost confidence, but Chanyeol can’t think of a single time he’s ever let anyone down.

 

Junmyeon sighs, pulling his knees to his chest, and Chanyeol leans his head against Junmyeon’s, hair tickling his cheek, “About everything,” Junmyeon laughs turning his head slightly to look into Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

Chanyeol presses a kiss against his hair, “You’ll be the strongest alpha the valley’s ever seen,” he murmurs.

 

He hopes Junmyeon smiles at that, but his eyes are heavy, he can’t bother to check, “And you’ll be the best Second,” Junmyeon says it with so much conviction Chanyeol believes it.

 

*

 

Chanyeol falls asleep on his first  real night as an omega nestled between Baekhyun and the wall of the  hut for unbonded omegas. Baekhyun had insisted, much to Chanyeol’s happiness, refusing to let Chanyeol sleep in the very middle as all of the other omegas wanted.

 

Sunghee had been reluctant to allow such a break from tradition, and Chanyeol’s sure she thinks he’ll magically come around after one night of being far too hot, face stuffed into Joohyun’s armpit with Yoona’s foot lodged in his back.

 

Baekhyun plays with his fingers, index still sporting a cut from earlier in the day, “I know you’re disappointed,” Baekhyun says, voice thick with the beginnings of sleep, “but I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t reply, but he grabs Baekhyun’s hands back. It is nice to have a close friend. It isn’t so much that Chanyeol doesn’t know the other omegas: they all grew up together, but as adolescence set in they grew apart. He hasn’t spoken to  Joohyun since they caught ferrets and tried to convince their parents to let them keep them as pets. He’d been small then, maybe he should’ve known.

 

Baekhyun brushes his nose against the back of Chanyeol’s head, “I can feel you thinking, stop that.”

 

“I just,” Chanyeol trails off, the tears of frustration that have been lurking behind his eyes threatening to make another appearance, “This isn’t me.”

 

“It might not be what you expected, but it  _ is  _ you,” he knows Baekhyun’s right, but that doesn’t make it any better to hear.

 

“I saw Junmyeon once today and I couldn’t even look at him,” Chanyeol’s cheeks are wet, but he tries to keep his voice steady.

 

“He looked at you,” Baekhyun disentangles their fingers to rub his knuckles against Chanyeol’s sternum, “As weird as you feel about all this, I’m sure he does too.”

 

Chanyeol nods, quiet sobs taking over.  Baekhyun shushes him softly, manoeuvring himself until he can nose at Chanyeol’s jaw. It’s comforting; Baekhyun’s the perfect omega. He’s the opposite of Chanyeol in all the ways that count.

 

*

 

“He’s sad,”  Sooyeon says, “and not in an endearing way.”

 

She’s come over to give the betas the pelts the omegas prepared from the last batch, and Jongdae couldn’t resist asking after Chanyeol.

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” she scoffs, sorting which pelts are meant for furs and which will be tanned and turned to leather.

 

Jongdae shrugs, laughing as he finds a deer pelt that’s jagged where the fat’s been removed, “His handiwork?” he holds it up for Sooyeon.  She nods, rolling her eyes.  It’s for leather anyway, so it doesn’t matter as much, but he sets it aside all the same.

 

“ He’ll come around,” Jongdae says to reassure Sooyeon as much as himself. It  _ has _ only been a full day and the winter doesn’t help Chanyeol’s separation from, well, all of his friends.

 

“ He’d better,” she leaves as unceremoniously as she’d came.

 

“He will,” Jongdae says to himself, collecting the pelts in his arms to take them back to the group.  _ He has to. _

 

*

 

The winter passes slowly, without much difficulty.  Chanyeol even lets Baekhyun drag him along with Joohyun to play in the snow under the guise of scavenging for winter berries.  It almost feels like normal, tossing snowballs at each other and laughing until their faces are red but their fingers are cold.

 

Joohyun is just as fun, and Chanyeol feels a shadow of guilt at how he’d ignored her once he’d realised they wouldn’t present the same.  Jokes on him.  She’s vicious, turning into her wolf form and disappearing in the flurry with her bright white coat. Chanyeol isn’t as lucky, his wolf being a reddish brown,  and Baekhyun’s a  roan grey.

 

It’s the most fun Chanyeol’s had since his life turned upside-down. Until, “What are you doing this far out?” a voice yells, accusing.

 

Joohyun appears out of a blanket of snow, furs hastily pulled back around her and face bashful, head already tilted down.  Baekhyun’s biting his lip, shivering madly now that he’s stationary. Chanyeol hates how he stops at the authority in the question, the understated command.

 

Junmyeon just had to be on patrol today, and they just had to lose track of where in the territory they really were. Chanyeol knows their limits well, he can tell now just how close to the edge of their lands they really are.  It’s dangerous for three omegas to leave packlands, especially absentmindedly, too much land between with no true owner.

 

“We were  only playing,” Chanyeol offers, finally getting to look Junmyeon in the eye after what seems like years. 

 

They’re cold: the eyes of an alpha throwing their weight around, “Only playing?” Junmyeon shakes his head, “There’s ample space to play where you won’t be putting yourselves in danger.”

 

“Jun–”

 

“Alpha,” Joohyun cuts him off, voice appropriately deferential, “We’re sorry, we lost track of where we were. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Make sure it doesn’t,” Junmyeon walks towards them, and Chanyeol doesn’t move until Baekhyun tugs at the furs around his waist, letting him pass without contact, “I’ll escort you back. Your tracks will have filled in by now.”

 

Chanyeol bristles, as if he doesn’t know how to get back to the main clearing.  They follow Junmyeon quietly, the crunch of snow beneath their feet the only soundtrack.  Joohyun’s glaring at him, Chanyeol can feel it. It’s as much her fault they got out so far. Besides, if any other alpha were out there today they might’ve gotten away with it.  Junmyeon’s always cared about duty.

 

Sunghee will be angry, since they don’t even have a handful of berries to back up their excuse now.  As they reach the edge of the clearing, Junmyeon calls him back, telling Baekhyun and Joohyun to go on ahead of him.

 

“What is it, alpha?” Junmyeon frowns at that, hands behind his back in an attempt to make himself bigger.

 

He looks the same, but his hair is longer, his lips drawn into a thin line instead of the natural pout Chanyeol’s used to. Chanyeol wonders how Junmyeon thinks he’s changed. Chanyeol’s noticed his hips widening, pants no longer fitting quite right.

 

“I--” Junmyeon falters, sighing, “We haven’t spoken since you presented.”

 

Chanyeol smiles ruefully, “It’s hard to. I’m busy and terrible at everything. You are too.”

 

Junmyeon looks at him sidelong before laughing. It’s funny, how little time they’ve spent apart, yet how much Chanyeol misses him, “I’ll assume you mean busy and not terrible.”

 

Chanyeol sputters, “Yes, I, sorry alpha.”

 

“Please don’t,” Junmyeon whispers, “not when it’s just us.”

 

His chest tightens, eyes prickling from the cold air, “Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon hugs him, brief but tight. He tugs on Chanyeol’s ear,  and Chanyeol finds himself smiling fully for the first time all winter,  “Chanyeollie.”

 

*

 

Junmyeon tugs Chanyeol’s ear, grabbing his attention from trying to  make new constellations with this section of sky.

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol turns his head. He can’t see much in the dark, the moon gone from the sky for tonight, readying her return to usher in the summer.  He can barely make out Junmyeon’s eyes, features indistinguishable if they weren’t already so familiar.

 

“Nothing,” Junmyeon turns his face back to the sky.

 

Junmyeon’s restlessness must come from his anxiety about presenting even if it’s nearly a year away. His mother’s been increasingly rough. Chanyeol rolls over, digging his face into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“What’s this for?” Junmyeon laughs, bringing a hand up to rub Chanyeol’s back unconsciously.

 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol murmurs into his skin.  Junmyeon’s scent has always been comforting. They stay like that for a few minutes and just as Chanyeol’s arm starts to fall asleep, Junmyeon tugs on his ear again.

 

Chanyeol pushes himself up onto his hands, face hovering above Junmyeon’s. It’s too dark to see the expression on his face, but his eyes are locked on Chanyeol’s. They dip downwards, and he blinks slowly. Chanyeol pulls back onto his knees, and Junmyeon’s hand slips to tighten around his jaw.  He doesn’t know why he does it. Doesn’t know why Junmyeon lets him. Their lips touch, curious, feather light.

 

Junmyeon’s thumb strokes Chanyeol’s cheek, as he pulls back. Chanyeol can feel his heart pounding, can hear his own laboured breathing echoed beneath him. He runs.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo’s coming of age is tonight. The first moon has begun to show her face,  and Baekhyun really really wants to go. He wasn’t allowed to go to Chanyeol’s since he’d already presented as an omega, but Kyungsoo’s is just as important. He was always the runt,  abandoned by a neighbouring pack as a pup, and brought up with Baekhyun under the watchful eye of his grandmother.

 

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t been to see her all winter, cooped up in the den when working and rarely getting any free time.  Head Omega has given he and Chanyeol a break since she knows Kyungsoo is their friend.  Why not take advantage of it?

 

Chanyeol’s been better, he smiles every day now at least once. It’s something. He agrees right away, and is out the door before Baekhyun can wrap himself up properly.  _ Damn winter pups. _

 

A few passing alphas and betas give he and Chanyeol odd looks. Just two omegas racing each other, nothing out of the ordinary really.  Chanyeol beats him, of course, but Baekhyun complains anyway. No fun in being a good loser, plus it riles Chanyeol up. Two birds, one stone.

 

His grandmother’s hut is large, to account for as many guests as possible. Being the packs head healer, that can be quite a few some seasons.  It’s nice and warm, and Baekhyun sighs in contentment as the heat makes his cheeks burn  from the contrast.

 

“Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeol-ah!” Yixing waves from where he’s just finished feeding a pup some broth for a particularly bad cold, and jogs over to them.

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure if it’s just him, but Yixing looks more and more handsome every day. Dimple softening the sharp planes of his face.

 

“Alpha,” Baekhyun dips his head, smile wide. Chanyeol pouts, but follows suit.

 

“You aren’t ill are you?” Yixing pats them each on the shoulders, cupping their faces briefly, eyes deeper with worry.

 

“No, no,” Chanyeol laughs.

 

“We’re here to see my grandmother,” Baekhyun answers, preening at the attention.

 

“Ahh, of course,” Yixing smiles, and Baekhyun’s stomach melts, “She’ll be happy to see you.”

 

Baekhyun likes to think Yixing watches them pass. His grandmother is old now, ready to pass on her position to someone. It’ll probably go to Yixing, he may be young, but he’s quite skilled with his hands. Baekhyun licks his lips.

 

Yixing tells them she’s tending the garden.  As they wander through the healing hut, Baekhyun looks around, nosy as always wanting to know how’s ill, who’s overreacting. He sees a shut door and presses his lips together.

 

“Grandmother,” he and Chanyeol call in unison upon entering the back section of the hut. In honesty, it’s more akin to a second hut that’s connected by a walkway of pelts on all sides to keep the heat in during the winter.

 

She looks up from her work, smile already across her face at hearing their voices, “Ahh my boys.”

 

“I know I’ve been a bad grandson this season,” Baekhyun grovels melodramatically, “Can you find anything in your heart to forgive me?”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course, of course,” his grandmother laughs, wrinkles deeper than he remembers them being in the spring. He really has been away too long.

 

She hugs them both, her strength having only faded slightly in her old age.  It’s reassuring, and Baekhyun loves how it makes Chanyeol squeak  as his ribs cave in.

 

She makes them tea, bringing them back from the garden to her chambers.  Baekhyun notices the previously shut door is now open. It takes all of his willpower not to snoop.

 

“How have you been darling?” she addresses this question to Chanyeol, and Baekhyun pouts exaggeratedly.

 

“Grandmother~~~ I’m your grandson, not him.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, as his  own grandmother doesn’t even acknowledge him, “I’ve been okay. I don’t know,” he shakes his head, “It’s a big change.”

 

She nods patting his hand, “I know you,” she smiles, “You were always meant for great things, even if  Head Alpha got ahead of herself.”

 

Baekhyun’s bored now. Conversation slipping into a therapy session for Chanyeol, which was not at all what he wanted out of this visit, “I have to pee,” he stands up unceremoniously, Chanyeol and his grandmother waving him away.

 

The door’s only ajar now, meaning someone forgot to close it. Baekhyun sneaks around, years of hide and go seek and trouble making having prepared him for just this.  He tiptoes into the room, looking around before closing the door the rest of the way.

 

It’s a room Baekhyun’s been in once before. The smell of the burning herbs familiar, characteristic. The pedestal in the middle is occupied, Kyungsoo’s bare back facing him. He shouldn’t be in here, no one but Kyungsoo and the attendants who relight the herbs should be. Thankfully, Baekhyun can be quiet when he wants to, and Kyungsoo’s diligently meditating, preparing himself for his presentation.

 

Scaring him would be fun, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to break his concentration. So he just sits there, conversation and attention even more lacking than before. Baekhyun hasn’t seen Kyungsoo’s skin bare since  they started puberty. He’s always been modest, shy, but his back is strong, more defined than Baekhyun was expecting.

 

He wants to startle him, to push him off the pedestal, piss him off. The door slides open, and Baekhyun looks up at Yixing, shame rushing through him. Yixing doesn’t say anything, he just shoos Baekhyun with a toss of his head and walks further in to light a fresh batch of herbs.

 

*

 

Jongdae has to stand near the back, his role as just another beta not exactly warranting a front row seat.  Yixing’s with him at least, so he can snark about who’s wearing what.  Unsurprisingly, there isn’t a lot of flash for this ceremony. He did notice Junmyeon wearing the necklace Kyungsoo had carved for him when they were truly pups though. It was Kyungsoo’s first endeavour, and definitely not his best. It makes him smile.

 

Jongdae himself is wearing an earring Kyungsoo made him the week before his  own presentation. He wears it every day though, so he isn’t sure how great a gesture it really is.

 

Head Alpha  Sooyoung, Head Beta  Yoojin, and Head Omega  Sunghee stand around Kyungsoo as he makes his way into the middle of the clearing. He looks calm. The night seems especially cold, and Jongdae’s weaseled his way under Yixing’s arm. 

 

Presentations aren’t all that exciting. The real work happens over the day before, in isolation. All that’s left is the words from each Head and for Kyungsoo to flash his eyes. Then wherever he stands will be revealed and his Head will take him as theirs.  The night then ends in song and dance, well, generally. Jongdae’s only been to one before and though most of the pack did dance the wolf of honour was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Kyungsoo of Twin Rivers,”  Head Alpha starts, her voice booming through the air. Jongdae knows she can’t be heard from the den, but he’s still amazed at that, “Your days as a pup are through.”

 

“It is time to face the pack as a wolf. As a productive member of the pack,” Head Beta  continues. Kyungsoo knows his cue and closes his eyes. He licks his lips, the only outward sign of his nervousness.

 

“Show us who you are. Grace us with your presence and begin you new life,” Head Omega finishes. Now all that’s left is for Kyungsoo to do just that.

 

“I will,” Kyungsoo says, “I pledge myself to the great pack of the Twin Rivers. As alpha, beta, or omega.”

 

His eyes are a deep, cutting red. Yixing’s arms slides down Jongdae’s back. There were some elders who had joked they would get three male omegas in a row. They’ll bite their tongues now.  Head Alpha steps forward, kissing his forehead, and his eyes fade back to brown.

 

The pack leaves without a word. And if Jongdae can’t take his eyes off Kyungsoo through the flicker of the flames as he dances, he’ll blame it on surprise.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo’s an alpha. Baekhyun isn’t surprised, but he is proud. He knows his grandmother will be happy  too, not that she isn’t proud of Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s around somewhere, finally being social. Baekhyun wants to sing, so he sits down next to Minseok and Amber and pulls out his harp.

 

Baekhyun enjoys watching the others dance more than he enjoys joining them. Bodies blur, as the fire burns, and Baekhyun loses himself in the music. He nearly doesn’t notice when Jongdae stumbles over a previously hidden root in front of him.

 

Minseok and Amber laugh, “Maybe you should take a break?” Minseok teases, and Jongdae yells in protest, though he sits anyway.

 

Baekhyun pauses his playing, knowing there are enough other musicians no one will notice, “I’m surprised Kyungsoo hasn’t tapped out yet,” he jokes, bumping his side against Jongdae’s and resting there when Jongdae doesn’t give.

 

They probably shouldn’t, but nearly the whole pack is here tonight, no one should pay them any mind.

 

“Why would he when suddenly everyone wants to be his friend?” Jongdae nudges back, but wraps an arm across Baekhyun’s back before he can pull away.

 

“Because that’s the worst suffering of all, duh.”

 

They both find Kyungsoo, standing with Junmyeon across the fire, trying hard to reject the advances of the more desperate omegas. Baekhyun shakes his head, “They aren’t even trying to be subtle,” a glance from Junmyeon seems to shut one up as she tries to pull Kyungsoo back into the dance and it makes Baekhyun smile.

 

“And how would she go about being subtle?” Jongdae indulges him, knowing full well Baekhyun has missed being a brat.

 

“Well for one, she’d entice him to come to her. It’s part of the game, an omega who walks up to an alpha, or a beta,” he continues before Jongdae gets the chance to whine, “with the entire pack around and declares their interest has already lost.”

 

“I don’t think Kyungsoo’s very likely to pick up on subtle cues,” Jongdae laughs.

 

“Oh well, he’ll find someone eventually… or he’ll die alone, none of my business either way,” Baekhyun closes his eyes, it starts to snow, but the combined presence of the whole pack and the ever growing height of the fire keep him from caring.

 

Jongdae laughs, shoulders jostling against Baekhyun’s cheek, “Since when is anything not your business.”

 

Baekhyun digs his fingers into Jongdae’s side to tickle him. Roughhousing is something they definitely shouldn’t do anymore, but Baekhyun’s having fun and so’s Jongdae. So caught up in the tickle fight which ensues, neither of them notice Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze.

 

*

 

Junmyeon receives a summons from Head Beta Yoojin through an elder beta he’s never known very well. He  hastens to make his way over to  her hut, and is surprised when he enters to find Jongdae there instead, Head Beta nowhere to be seen.

 

He opens his mouth to ask a question, but Jongdae beats him to the punch, “I have an explanation, I just needed an excuse that would actually get you here.”

 

Jongdae gestures for Junmyeon to sit, but he’s reluctant to in another’s home when she’s not even there, probably not even aware they are.

 

“I have a gift for you, a completely practical one that’s not really a gift because you’re getting it anyway at Head Alpha’s request, but I wanted to give it to you,” Jongdae… explains?

 

Junmyeon sits, a gift from a beta that his mother requested? It has to be clothing, “Why do you have to give it to me?”

 

Jongdae clutches his heart and whines, “You wound me, alpha,” he cries, “Do you hate me that much?”

 

“Shut up,” Junmyeon laughs, “Did you want to give me this gift or what?”

 

“I know you’re very busy,” Jongdae gets up, grabbing a bundle from the floor behind him. It looks like leathers, Junmyeon’s first real set, “but I really did want to give these to you personally.”

 

Junmyeon takes the leathers from Jongdae’s hands with a smile, “You made them yourself?”

 

Jongdae beams, “You betcha,” they’re nice. Soft yet rigid. He didn’t know Jongdae had skills as a leather worker, “It was, as always, a joint effort though. Chanyeol stripped the hide.”

 

Junmyeon looks up at Jongdae, hands stilling across the imprint of protective sigils that have been stamped into the leather, “He did a pretty shabby job honestly,” Jongdae snickers, ruining the moment, “I had to work around a lot of knife marks and uneven edges.”

 

“It’s lovely Jongdae,” Junmyeon stands, placing the leathers down beside him before pulling Jongdae into a hug, “I’m glad you gave them to me.”

 

“Of course you are,” Jongdae noses at his neck, “Can’t have you thinking anyone compotent was involved at any stage.”

 

He tries the leathers on as soon as he gets home. They fit perfectly. Junmyeon smiles at himself as he catches his reflection. He knows it’s customary for every Head Alpha to receive these leathers even before taking their place, but knowing he has them makes it real. And knowing Chanyeol and Jongdae were the ones to make it possible fills his heart.

 

*

 

Baekhyun’s first heat hits in the spring. It starts of innocuously, Baekhyun complaining about a general sense of restlesness, mooning about how strong Yixing looks. A typical day by Chanyeol’s standards, but part way through dinner something changes.

 

Chanyeol has, luckily, not been set to serve since his first night. He sits with the omegas, waiting eagerly and wishing there wasn’t so much ceremony Head Alpha felt like going through, hunger increasing his attitude.  Baekhyun is, however, serving, half way down the alphas platter of deer and rabbit in his hands.

 

Chanyeol’s sure he’s offering coy, but easily looked over glances to every eligible alpha, Junmyeon included. Speaking of, Junmyeon seems happier now that the weather is warmer, at ease now that he isn’t buried under furs at any given moment.

 

Baekhyun pauses, he should be moving fairly consistently and the omegas around Chanyeol grumble at his slowness. They all want to eat as soon as possible.  He drops the platter, the noise echoing as it startles the entire pack to silence.  He’s rigid, unmoving, not very Baekhyun. He whimpers in the silence and folds in on himself and Sunghee rushes up to grab him.

 

Murmurs break out, and Chanyeol tries to get up to run after them as Sunghee carries Baekhyun away, but Joohyun grabs his wrist and pulls him back down before he stands too high. Someone takes Baekhyun’s place, gathering all the meat that didn’t touch the dirt, and Chanyeol catches Kyungsoo staring after Baekhyun and Sunghee with a tense face and deep eyes.

 

Dinner stays subdued, entire pack torn between worry and the urge to gossip sneakily.  Chanyeol isn’t sure what happened, but the omegas around him all seem to be, joking softly about bad timing and how fitting it is for Baekhyun to steal attention like that.

 

After the meal is over Chanyeol sneaks off to find Baekhyun. He eventually smells him at Sunghee’s hut. Inside, Sunghee is  carving a set of rings of all different sizes, probably for a birthday or for her children or her bonded. 

 

“Head Omega,” Chanyeol says, announcing his presence.

 

“Yes, what is it Chanyeol?” she answers, as if his reply isn’t obvious.

 

“Is Baekhyun alright? Can I see him?”

 

She smiles, patting a cushion next to her and Chanyeol sits, “He’s fine,” she says, returning to her work, “and you can see him, just don’t expect him to be the best company. He’s started his heat.”

 

_ Oh, it makes sense, Chanyeol supposes, “Thank you,” he stands and follows his nose. Baekhyun’s curled up on a mat, and now that he’s so close Chanyeol can tell the difference in his scent, can see the sweat on his brow, the tense lines of his body. _

 

“Hey buddy,” Baekhyun groans in response, shifting to look at Chanyeol.

 

“I want to die,” Baekhyun huffs, and Chanyeol sits down at his side, “that’s a lie, I want to get fucked, but I’d take death right now.”

 

“What happened?” Chanyeol sweeps Baekhyun’s fringe back, making Baekhyun buck his hips. It’s surreal, he thinks, to be this close to a desprate omega and feel only a residual arousal. Barely there, the sort of thing he’d feel daydreaming.

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun mumbles, whining when Chanyeol takes his hand back, “One minute I was fine and then the next thing I knew I was two seconds away from molesting the closest alpha I could find.”

 

“Or beta,” Chanyeol laughs.

 

Baekhyun groans, “Or beta, duh, but I wasn’t exactly surrounded by betas was I?”

 

“It can’t be that bad, you’re still coherant.”

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes only to roll them, “Touch me again smart-ass then we’ll see.”

 

*

 

Baekhyun stumbles out of Head Omega’s hut four days later, smelling like sex and sweat. Kyungsoo hadn’t really been counting, but Baekhyun takes up a lot of space, so it was easy to notice his absence.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Baekhyun startles, making Kyungsoo laugh at the shriek he emits, bending his legs and sinking into the river to hide himself.

 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Baekhyun’s eyes flit around, hands rubbing the grime off his shoulders.

 

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Kyungsoo smirks, settling down on a rock so he can dip his feet in the still thawing river.

 

Baekhyun grumbles something under his breath, but Kyungsoo ignores it, “You never answered my question.”

 

He puts just enough alpha into it that it’ll piss off Baekhyun, but not enough to actually force him to do anything.  Baekhyun sighs, “I am feeling better, alpha, thank you.”

 

It’s the first time Baekhyun’s called him alpha. The omega good enough at speaking in circles and close enough to Kyungsoo as friends for the distinction not to be necessary.  Baekhyun yelps, losing his grip on the soap, and Kyungsoo grabs it before it can float away.

 

“I’m glad,” he says, holding the soap out to Baekhyun in his palm, “Omega.”

 

Baekhyun grabs the soap out of his hand, delicate fingers brushing against Kyungsoo’s own. Kyungsoo sighs contentedly, leaning back on the rocks. Baekhyun stands to wash his legs, and Kyungsoo looks over, unable to curb his curiosity.

 

He’s unusually bashful, bending at the knees and positioning himself so Kyungsoo can’t see his dick. Becoming an omega has changed Baekhyun, his body is softer over all, ass plush, thighs brushing together, hips wide. Kyungsoo finds himself getting hard against all better judgement, Baekhyun’s an omega and he’s always been pretty, there’s no shame in finding his body arousing.

 

Kyungsoo can imagine it, Baekhyun beneath him, open and willing, smelling as enticingly as he had when his heat had started right next to Kyungsoo.  He grunts, half-hard. Baekhyun turns, as if he’s surprised at Kyungsoo’s noise.  Suddenly Kyungsoo feels overexposed, and sits up to hide his arousal.

 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, and steps fully out of the water, droplets cascading around him. Dusky nipples hard from the change in temperature.

 

“How have they assigned you?” Baekhyun asks, body hidden in soft fabrics, one shoulder tantalizingly bare.

 

“Hunting,” Kyungsoo smiles, making sure not to do so too widely, he’s an alpha now. He has a scary image to protect.

 

“Ooh, fitting.” Baekhyun laughs, confidence returning in heaps.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I’m far more of a fighter than I am a healer.”

 

Baekhyun leans his head back, neck bared, even as he pulls his shirt back up to cover his shoulder absentmindedly, “Don’t I know it.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to play fight and show it. Show Baekhyun once and for all that he’s an alpha like any other, as strong as Yixing, as smart as Junmyeon. To hold Baekhyun down,  rut against him until Baekhyun  feels his knot and realises he’s no  longer the runt,  no longer just a pup.

 

He won’t though. He’ll have to save that for his dreams, Baekhyun’s list of admirers grows as he blossoms. Kyungsoo’s just one small alpha surrounded by much better candidates.

 

*

 

“You must choose soon,” his mother says, as if discussing the weather and not Junmyeon’s entire future.

 

“You aren’t in danger of dying, I don’t see how this is as urgent as you claim,” he huffs.

 

She wants him to choose who will replace Chanyeol as his second, has been nagging him about it since Chanyeol became inelligeable. Chanyeol  _ is _ his second, still. Junmyeon can’t imagine putting anyone else in that place.

 

“Death is fickle,” she replies, “I would only rest easy knowing you have a Second when you succeed me.”

 

Junmyeon rubs his face in his hands, “I’ll find someone, you know that.”

 

He has other friends who are alphas, people he trusts. There’s Yixing, Kyungsoo, Minho, but none of them have trained at his side like Chanyeol had. These things take time. Isn’t it supposed to be the most important decision of his life as future Head?

 

“I just wish you’d make up your mind,” his mother doesn’t understand, and maybe she can’t.  Her Second is  Bokyung and they were thrust together by the Head Alpha before her, only  getting to know each other after each of them had presented.  It’s a partnership that works wonderfully, but it clouds her vision.

 

“Or at least start thinking about courting someone.”

 

Junmyeon sighs.  She means well, and he knows she insists because she cares and probably because she worries, though he isn’t sure she’s capable of insecurity, “I’ll do all of those things when I’m ready, and I’ll do my best to be ready as soon as possible, fair?”

 

She smiles, “For now.”

 

*

 

Junmyeon stands in the clearing, eyes squeezed shut. He wishes desperately not to be the oldest of his friends, and not for the first time. “Show us who you are. Grace us with your presence and begin your new life.”

 

Those words echo in his head. He doesn’t know how he’ll present. His mother has assured him time and time again that he’s shown all the signs of a great alpha. He  _ can _ hunt, but he can cook, and he can tell poisonous plants from edible ones. He should be an alpha, it’s his right as son to the Head, but…

 

Chanyeol’s lips press against his timidly in his memory. Can he really be an alpha if Chanyeol is what he wants?  Chanyeol is taller, stronger, faster. A better hunter, a better tracker. Junmyeon’s in all likelyhood a beta. He thought meditation was supposed to reveal one’s presentation, but he really has no clue what will happen when he opens his eyes.

 

When his mother comes forward and kisses his forehead,  he isn’t sure if he’s excited or disappointed.

 

*

 

Jongdae has made his decision. He stares at the carefully carved necklace in his lap and wonders if it’s good enough, if it’s the right gift. If he measured correctly, oh he hopes he measured correctly, it should sit close to the neck, the upper band of leather fitting tightly, and the bits of found antler he’s carved into leaves and starbursts hanging down over the clavicle.

 

One of the leaves is missing a tip, Jongdae had broken it when he was filing it down.  He wraps it in one of his old worn-out summer shirts. It’s ugly. His carvings look wrong, and there’s no way it’ll be accepted.

 

Jongdae breathes. He knows if he wimps out there are many others who won’t. He has to at least try.  It’s a nice day, still cool, but not a cloud in the sky and the sun’s getting closer, so everyone will be out and about. He can slip the package under Baekhyun’s sleeping mat and no one needs to know.

 

Baekhyun will, though, which is sort of the entire point.  Jongdae swallows, Baekhyun had better know. Subtle hints. Jongdae pulls in another deep breath. Subtle hints. Baekhyun leaning against him whenever he can, taking over from Sooyeon to give Jongdae prepared pelts, completely ignoring him when it’s his turn to serve dinner. Unhelpful. The way he looks at Yixing like he wants to eat him, or get eaten by him. Even less helpful.

 

Either way, accepted or rejected, no one needs to know. Jongdae slips the package under his shirt, thankful for the still thawing world and its allowing him to keep more layers on without suspicion, and  heads off like a man about to  face death.


	2. Half Moon

“Is it sitting right?” Baekhyun asks for the third time, hands fiddling with his new mystery necklace.

 

“It looks fine,” Chanyeol sighs, “Stop fussing with it.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, but his hands still, “I just want it to look good.”

 

“Where’d you even get it?”

 

“It’s a secret,” Baekhyun drawls obnoxiously, winking at the end.

 

“So it’s a courting gift?” Chanyeol infers. It is nice, fitting Baekhyun’s slim neck perfectly. It ties on with two bands of bright blue cloth, Chanyeol doesn’t know who would have dyed it. It must have come from another pack.

 

Baekhyun blushes, “Maybe it’s just a gift gift. No ulterior motive.”

 

“An alpha–”

 

“Or beta,” Baekhyun blurts.

 

“Or a beta, slips you a present that intricate instead of giving it to you in front of everyone else and you want me to think it’s innocent?”

 

“ Fine,” Baekhyun deflates, “it’s a courting gift, yes.”

 

“So you’re accepting?” and here Chanyeol though Baekhyun liked everyone wanting him.

 

“Accepting a courtship doesn’t mean accepting a bond,” Baekhyun replies, like he’s read Chanyeol’s mind, “I’m welcome to accept as many courting gifts as I please.”

 

C hanyeol can see it now, Baekhyun’s arms covered in bracelets, his fingers encrusted with rings. He’ll have to have his ears pierced, and maybe some other bits too. He’ll preen all day and spend all night taking his jewellery off in order to sleep.

 

Chanyeol wonders if _he’ll_ ever receive a courting gift. Unlikely. He’s not exactly bonded material, the nicks all along his fingers are proof enough of that.

 

*

 

The whole pack has seen Baekhyun’s new necklace by midday.  Kyungsoo was not exempt, Baekhyun even ran over to show him personally. 

 

“ It’s nice, isn’t it?” he bats his eyelashes, tilting his head back to put the necklace on display. This also has the unknown side effect of baring his neck, and Kyungsoo wants to die.

 

“ It’s lovely.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, “Kyungsoo~~” he whines, going as far as grabbing one of Kyungsoo’s hands to press it against the bone.  He hadn’t realised from afar that the top section was leather, it being bleached to the same colour as the bone. It really is good hand i work. He hates it.

 

“It’s ugly. Happy?”

 

B aekhyun drops his hand unceremoniously, pout back in full force and just as ugly as Jongdae’s, “ Aww come on, it’s my first courting gift that’s exciting!”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. It’s the exact opposite of exciting, “For you maybe. It has nothing to do with me.”

 

Kyungsoo’s supposed to go on the first hunt of the season soon. The  equinox has passed and the Heads have declared it truly spring again .  Today might even be considered warm, compared to what the winter got them used to at least.

 

B aekhyun doesn’t reply, choosing instead to pout again.

 

“I have to go and hunt today,” he says, half excuse to end this specific conversation and half way to prolong it.

 

Baekhyun bites his lip thoughtfully, “Catch me something, alpha?” he teases, lowering his head in an attempt to look up at Kyungsoo.

 

He’s trying to get a rise out of Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo wants to let him. Here Baekhyun is, flaunting a trinket while goading Kyungsoo into skipping straight past that. Baekhyun’s never been subtle when he wants to piss Kyungsoo off.

 

“Why would I do that?” he shakes his head dismissively.

 

Baekhyun laughs, throwing his cursed head back again. Kyungsoo could rip the necklace right off his neck, “I’m joking, idiot.”

 

“I knew you were joking,” Kyungsoo protests, but there’s no use in it. Kyungsoo wants to say more, to ask Baekhyun if he’d help Kyungsoo find supplies for their grandmother in the woods or something.  Anything.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Qian calls, dirt smeared on her face to mask her scent, “Let’s go.”

 

Kyungsoo nods to her, “I’ll be back for dinner,” Kyungsoo says, stupid, as if he wouldn’t be.

 

“Catch something big, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun smiles, “but do it for yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo would catch a bear if he could.

 

*

 

Baekhyun has refused three courting gifts by the next moon. Chanyeol doesn’t know who they were from, but Baekhyun doesn’t spare the givers’ feelings, placing their gifts in the middle of the den the afternoon after he receives them.

 

He showed them all to Chanyeol, each a very nice piece of jewellery. A ring that was carved into a wolf, three simple woven bracelets, and a hairpin carved out of the tusk of a boar. None of them suit Baekhyun like the necklace does.

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo both seem surprised when Chanyeol tells them, the three of them hiding from their duties by the river as they used to as pups.

 

“ He refused them all?” Jongdae sputters, eyes bigger than Kyungsoo's.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol shakes his head, “I wasn’t expecting it either. He was boasting about accepting ‘as many courting gifts as I like  _ Chanyeol _ ’” his Baekhyun imitation leaves much to be desired, but it gets a laugh anyway.

 

“ When’s your heat due?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongdae chokes on air.

 

“Kyungsoo, you pervert, don’t ask that.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, “Summer? It normally takes two seasons.”

 

Two seasons to really become an omega. It’s been one now, Chanyeol’s stomach is soft where it used to be taught,  his hips finally wide enough none of his old clothing fits, but he’s still strong, and grateful for that.  He assumes alphas go through a similar process, it’s been nearly a season since Kyungsoo’s presentation and he’s only gotten buffer, shoulders less slim.

 

“ I’m so glad I’m a beta at times like these,” Jongdae sighs, laying down, only to have Kyungsoo kick him in the belly.

 

“ Well,” Kyungsoo starts again, “The only reason I ask is because I’m sure come fall you’ll have just as many trinkets to throw away as Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, “Don’t be ridiculous, look at me,” he gestures to himself.

 

They each give him an exaggerated once over, Kyungsoo’s foot still resting against Jongdae’s abdomen.

 

“You’re very pretty,” Jongdae says, eyes frustratingly void of humour. Chanyeol glares at him.

 

“He’s right, you were always easy on the eyes, but you get more and more appealing,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark, “I’d kill myself if I had to be bonded with you, but I’m sure there are many wolves in the pack with lower standards.”

 

Chanyeol tackles Kyungsoo as the young alpha laughs. Jongdae screams, leaping into the fray himself. It  ends as a resounding tie.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo found a dead  lynx in the woods a few days ago. He’d brought it back with him, the meat and hide far past being usable, and buried it to wait for the bones to be free.  He checks on it, finally satisfied to see  the bones clean.

 

H e might not know who gave Baekhyun his necklace, but he’s certain he can out do them.  He smiles to see most of the teeth still intact and  scoops up the skeleton into a pouch.  Baekhyun’s flashy, but only on the outside.

 

K yungsoo places the bones across his lap, squirrelling himself away from prying eyes.  He has the tools Baekhyun’s grandmother acquired for him when he was younger next to him. He’d managed to ask Junmyeon to put in a word with Head Alpha to get some tightly woven chains from a neighbouring pack. 

 

H e picks a few of the vertebrae and the jaw, cracking it carefully in two.  He grabs his largest carver and gets to work, free from pack duties until the next day.

 

*

 

B aekhyun comes to the den to find Junmyeon waiting for him, “ I have something for you.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes bug out of his head. He didn’t think Junmyeon would offer to court him, hadn’t imagined how he’d react.

 

“ It’s not from me,” Junmyeon stutters, hands up, smile nervous.

 

“ Who’s it from then?”  Baekhyun steps closer, Junmyeon shuffling with him and preventing him from peering around to get a sneak peek.

 

“ I don’t know.”

 

“Bullshit,” Junmyeon has to know or else how would it know it’s for Baekhyun? He might try to play coy, but even Junmyeon wouldn’t accept an anonymous offer, besides there has to be something about the gift to indicate who it’s from… Baekhyun needs to know whose offer is on the line.

 

J unmyeon sighs, “Does it matter if I know or not? You’ll know, that’s what counts,”  he grabs a bundle from a chair, cloth not immediately recognizeable, and hands it to Baekhyun, “ It’s delicate.”

 

Baekhyun nods, accepting the gift with a dip of his head, and  crouches to unwrap it against his thighs.  Baekhyun gasps, across the cloth  are vertebrae of some kind and longer bones, connected by a long metal chain. Beside that is half a jaw, teeth still intact and each caved to a point, across the bone are swirling leaves that match the necklace Jongdae made for him with the large starburst in the centre.  There are holes at either side, also connected to a metal chain, with some looping chain beneath.

 

B aekhyun looks up at Junmyeon, the sheer length of chain confusing him, “Let me,” Junmyeon takes the jaw first, gesturing for Baekhyun to stand. He places the rest of the bundle carefully at his feet and does so.  Junmyeon lifts the chain over his head, Baekhyun making sure to bend to make it less of a stretch, and it settles surprisingly lightly across Baekhyun’s chest, just below where Jongdae’s necklace ends.

 

T he other, Junmyeon  does the same, but shimmies the chain with the longer bones around Baekyhun’s shoulders.  When it falls properly, the vertebrae line Baekhyun’s abdomen, the longer bones resting perfectly against his sides and framing his torso.

 

“ It would look better with thinner clothes,” Junmyeon says, reassuring him in case he thinks Baekhyun won’t like it.

 

B aekhyun can’t fathom who these would be from. There are a handful of great carvers in the pack, but no one would have access to metal chain except through Head Alpha, through another pack.  He looks down at himself, wishing the den came equipped with a mirror.  The style is so different from Jongdae’s gift, but they suit each other somehow, common carvings bringing them together.

 

I nspiration strikes. He takes the larger chain off, handing it to Junmyeon with a smile, then removes his shirt before asking for the chain back. Junmyeon puts it back on for him, and Baekhyun’s glad of it, sure it takes practice to do by oneself.  Without his thick layers the chain sits even better, accentuating Baekhyun’s frame and he smiles, fingers absentmindedly stroking the vertebrae, “What do you think?” he asks.

 

Junmyeon smiles and shrugs, “You, it looks great,” Baekhyun thinks he’s blushing and it makes him feel powerful,  at this point he doesn’t much care who gave him the gift, “Oh, and there’s this.”

 

J unmyeon hands him two torques, each carved from a bleached wood to match the bone.  The first is a figure of a wolf howling at a full moon, detail impeccable. The other is the same, but the moon is replaced by a sun. Inside is one syllable,  _ Soo _ .

 

Baekhyun looks back to Junmyeon, eyes wide. Junmyeon just smiles proudly. He looks back down,  _ Soo… _

 

Baekhyun takes off all but the jaw necklace, putting his shirt back on before he has to face the chill again. He wraps the other pieces back inside the cloth, “Thank you, alpha,” he bows, and Junmyeon laughs and squeezes his hand.

 

“Make good choices.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, leaving the den with a singular mission: to give Kyungsoo a piece of his mind.

 

*

 

Junmyeon hobbles to the healing hut after a hunt.  He somehow managed to snap his ankle on the way back, not even during the hunt. It hurts more now, since the embarrassment from letting any of the other hunters know he injured himself was a far worse punishment than any damage he could do by walking fully on it.

 

T hankfully, Yixing is on duty. Junmyeon couldn’t handle facing Baekhyun’s grandmother with such shame.  Junmyeon lifts his ankle and kicks his leg around, making Yixing laugh and come over to help him onto a chair.

 

“Did you do this to yourself?” he asks, mirth not even remotely hidden in his voice.

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon pouts, unwilling to make eye contact.

 

Y ixing’s hands are light as he feels around Junmyeon’s ankle, Junmyeon hissing with every pass against the most injured area, “ You managed to sprain it really badly,” the words are soothing, but it still sounds like Yixing’s making fun of him.

 

“ I’m sure I did,” no one can ever accuse Junmyeon of half-assing anything.

 

Yixing smiles, “I’ll make some ointment to numb it, but mostly you just need to rest it, no more hunting or patrol until it’s healed.”

 

“ Easier said than done,” Junmyeon calls after his retreating back.  He slumps against the wall, taking time off of the only things he does well doesn’t sound like a good time.  It will give him time to think though, takes away his only excuse to his mother that he’s too busy to worry about who his future  S econd or bonded will be.

 

H e knows who he’d pick for courtship, _that_ ignorance a lie, but the acceptance of such courtship isn’t exactly his decision to make.  If his offer is rejected? He can’t worry about that until it happens.

 

Y ixing comes back a few minutes later,  jar in hand.  He kneels down again, scooping some of the ointment out and rubbing it into the skin of Junmyeon’s ankle. The coolness feels nice even if the touch still smarts, “The swelling’s gone down,” Yixing says as if praising a pup. 

 

“ You must be so proud of me,” Yixing laughs, falling down onto his bum.

 

“You’ve yet to let me down.”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes.  He misses Yixing, maybe he should get hurt more often…. Or sick,  ill ness is at least something that can never be attributed to clumsiness.

 

“ Yixing?” he asks, a sudden boldness taking over his vocal cords.

 

“Yes?” Yixing’s leaning back on his hands now, Junmyeon’s foot elevated on top of his folded knees.

 

J unmyeon licks his lips, courage starting to fade, “Nevermind.”

 

Yixing pinches his toe, and Junmyeon yelps at the pressure it puts on his ankle, “Spit it out.”

 

Yixing might not have been his first choice, but it’s clear he’s the perfect choice after all; there’s no doubt that he can keep Junmyeon in line, “Would you… be my Second?”

 

Yixing’s mouth drops open, as if he wants to say something but hasn’t quite figured out what it is he wants to say.  Junmyeon wishes he could take it back. Yixing is slated to take Baekhyun’s grandmother’s place, it’s a ridiculous burden to put on him.

 

“I’m honoured,” but… “of course I will!” oh… Oh!

 

“You… will?”

 

Yixing laughs, carefully placing Junmyeon’s foot down and patting his cheeks with both hands, “Yes.”

 

Junmyeon smiles, glad at least one thing went well today.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, as Baekhyun offers him water during dinner, his necklace hanging from the omega’s neck.  Junmyeon had told him Baekhyun accepted, but Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of him on the prowl and wanted to hide, wanted to see for himself before he heard Baekhyun’s reaction.

 

T he alphas around him assume both necklaces are from the same suitor, some of them deflated at how quickly Baekhyun’s courtship seems to be moving along. Kyungsoo wishes he were seated in such a way that he can see Jongdae once the food makes its way over to the betas.  No one knows for sure who Baekhyun’s suitor is, but Kyungsoo knows Jongdae’s handiwork as well as he knows his own.  He wasn’t sure at first, but the more he looked at the carvings, the form, the more obvious it became.

 

S oon they’ll both have to declare themselves publicly, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind dragging out the suspense for as long as possible. He wants to get under Jongdae’s skin, get a rise out of him. 

 

Baekhyun, of course, corners him after the meal, “I can’t believe you have the audacity to do this,” he says, pointing to the artwork around his neck. He sounds angry, as if he hasn’t already accepted Kyungsoo’s gift and i s admonishing him for the act of courtship, not the similarity in design.

 

“You’re the one wearing it,” Kyungsoo replies, and Baekhyun falters, caught.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he shakes his head, licking his lips.

 

“What did you mean?” Kyungsoo leans against a tree, folding his arms, “That I shouldn’t put myself forward? I shouldn’t want you?”

 

Baekhyun sighs, blinking slowly, “No,” he whispers, “I don’t know.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Me neither.”

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t thought Baekhyun would accept his offering. That he’d been rejecting everyone’s advances but Jongdae’s because he’d already chosen him.  To think he stands a chance? It makes Kyungsoo want to howl at the moon.

 

A bove all, despite the contest, Jongdae’s still his friend. He and Baekhyun would be marvellous together, but Baekhyun would be marvellous with anyone.  Hell, Jongdae would be marvellous with anyone.

 

“Why copy his carvings?” Baekhyun asks, seemingly having composed himself.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “To show you I can do anything better than he can?” It’s a flimsy excuse, one Kyungsoo doesn’t even believe himself, but he can’t really explain why. He wanted to? It seemed right?

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Everyone thinks it’s from him, they all think I’m moving far faster than I am.”

 

“And that’s somehow my problem?” Kyungsoo relents when Baekhyun pelts him with a pinecone, “Well Jongdae and I both know we’re not the same person, isn’t that what matters?”

 

“How did you know it was Jongdae?” Baekhyun looks honestly confused, shocked even.

 

“I’m not an idiot,” he replies, “I’d know his work anywhere.”

 

Baekhyun frowns at him, hand coming up to stroke the leather that presses against his neck, “ Well, no sabotage, he might not know it’s you and that gives you an unfair advantage at this point.”

 

K yungsoo laughs, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he knows it’s me.”

 

Baekhyun throws another pinecone at him, but Kyungsoo’s expecting it this time, and dodges.  He won’t relent this time though, knowing full well Baekhyun knows he won’t sabotage Jongdae. That would take all the fun out of the whole thing.

 

*

 

C hanyeol isn’t expecting his heat when it happens. One moment he’s  gathering berries with  Joohyun and Yoona and the next he’s so horny it hurts.  Yoona barely pays him any mind, Joohyun only worrying when he whimpers.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, before stepping close enough to smell him, “Oh, shit, give me your haul. You have to find Head Omega, your first heat,” she sighs as if it’s something romantic, “I’m happy for you.”

 

C hanyeol’s hard already, he’s never wanted to come so badly in his life, “I want to die.”

 

He hands his meagre load over to Joohyun and she turns him towards the den. The walk back is blurry, and the next thing Chanyeol knows he’s waking up on a mat in the back of a hut that must belong to Sunghee. His thighs are wet and they chafe despite how turned on he still is.

 

Baekhyun appears in the doorway, bowl of water in his hands, “Hey,” he says as he kneels at Chanyeol’s side. There are bracelets on his upper arms, ones Chanyeol hasn’t seen before, but it’s too dim in the room to make out their design. He’ll try to remember to ask when he’s lucid.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol replies, voice scratchy. Baekhyun lifts the water to his lips and Chanyeol drinks, the cool water a brief reprise. At this point the arousal doesn’t even feel nice, it just hurts, he needs to come.

 

“Easy there,” Baekhyun laughs, and Chanyeol realises he’d moved and started rubbing up against Baekhyun’s legs.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun pats his cheek a couple of times, and Chanyeol groans.

 

He can’t focus on anything. Baekhyun’s a distraction, but not really a welcome one, “I’m dying.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, “I know how you feel, buddy.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, sweat matting his fringe down and making his forehead itchy, “How long was I out?” Chanyeol looks down at himself and notices stains of semen already dry.

 

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know exactly when you got here, or when your heat started, but it’s night now. Not yet a full day.”

 

“I don’t know how I got here,” Chanyeol tries to sit up, but Baekhyun presses his hands against Chanyeol’s chest, firmly but not pushing, and he lays back down.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything to that, he just offers Chanyeol another drink of water and leaves, “It’ll get better soon, I promise,” he says in the doorway, “Try to sleep. Try to ignore it.”

 

Easier said than done. Chanyeol has himself in hand as soon as Baekhyun’s back is turned. Unsatisfying pressure enough for the moment, deep groans croaking out of him as he reaches the edge.

 

*

 

Summer comes before they know it. Chanyeol somehow survived five days of hell, and the weather’s warm enough that Baekhyun finally shows him the rest of his courting gifts. Chanyeol doesn’t enjoy the display as much as he had in the beginning, but he can’t really pinpoint why.

 

Maybe it’s the way Baekhyun flaunts them, but isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? They suit him well, and the craftsmanship is impeccable, “Look,” Baekhyun has his shirt off, long chain sitting delicately around his waist, bones making his waist seem smaller. He twirls around, showing Chanyeol every angle.

 

“I’m happy for you,” it comes out harsher than intended, the sentiment really there. Baekhyun pauses, hands lowering from their pose to show off everything, and he frowns.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, hands grabbing his elbows. He looks like a work of art, and Chanyeol knows he’ll be the prettiest dancer during the solstice, even if his accessories come from his being off-limits.

 

“No, don’t be,” Chanyeol shakes his head, “I’m being an idiot. I _am_ happy for you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles bashfully, “I know, but I’m still sorry, I shouldn’t push it all in your face. I know you hate this kind of thing.”

 

What kind of thing?

 

He must pause for too long because Baekhyun keeps going, “It’s only been one moon, and your heat came early. I’m sure you have many suitors who just got caught off-guard.”

 

Oh, that kind of thing…

 

Chanyeol laughs, “It’s not that,” he doesn’t want an army of suitors, not even just to turn them down like Baekhyun has, “I’m just being stupid, forget about it.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun relaxes, tossing his hair out of his eyes. It’s getting longer, but so’s Chanyeol’s they’ll both need to cut it before long.

 

Baekhyun walks out of their hut with a confidence Chanyeol will never possess. He seems emboldened with his gifts. He still hasn’t told Chanyeol who his suitors are, and it’s driving Chanyeol mad. Maybe that’s why it upsets him so much, the not knowing, the secret. The solstice is soon, and then all has to be revealed unless Baekhyun’s changed his mind. Chanyeol can wait a couple of weeks, since when has suspense ever killed anyone?

 

*

 

Chanyeol looks downtrodden and it takes everything in Junmyeon’s power not to do something stupid. He still has no gift, wasn’t ready for Chanyeol’s heat to come before the solstice. He’d been putting it off, needing to ask Jongdae or Kyungsoo for advice. And now it’s been a moon, one whole moon, since he found Chanyeol humping a tree in near the den.

 

He couldn’t walk away, couldn’t go run and grab an omega to help. The smell of Chanyeol’s heat was everywhere; it drew him in. He isn’t even sure Chanyeol knew he was there, fighting every step of the way as Junmyeon guided him to Head Omega’s hut. Junmyeon was long past hard by the time they got there, Head Omega thanking him and taking Chanyeol to the back room even as Junmyeon’s knot swelled in his pants. He ran before she could come back out.

 

He wants to walk over to Chanyeol now, bend on his knees and declare his interest. All his life he knew he and Chanyeol were meant to be at each other’s side, it just so happens neither of them knew exactly how. Even if Chanyeol can’t be his Second, he can still be his bonded. It’s a frightening thought.

 

“Just make him something,” Yixing says, legs thrown across Junmyeon’s own. They’re sitting in the den after dinner, waiting for the moon to rise so that celebrations can begin. Elders are puttering around, setting the fire and gathering snacks and drink. All of the nicest cushions in the pack being thrown together for the musicians.

 

“Like what,” Junmyeon sighs, nodding his head politely as younger alphas or betas and omegas walk past them. He’s no good at carving or leatherwork. He’s barely good at hunting, and that’s taking things way too quickly.

 

“Like something he’d like, or something that shows how much you care?” Yixing is far too patient. Junmyeon would have punched himself by now, “Or at least give him something, you can get someone else to make it if you’re really that worried.”

 

Junmyeon frowns, “That’s cheating,” Chanyeol deserves something nice, something useful. Junmyeon can’t just get someone to make Chanyeol some jewellery and call it a day. Junmyeon can’t remember Chanyeol wearing any accessories outside of ceremonial wear.

 

“Then make him something yourself.”

 

Junmyeon glares at Yixing, “What aren’t you getting here?”

 

Yixing laughs, and boxes his ear, “You’re the one who isn’t getting it. This is Chanyeol we’re talking about, why would he refuse you even if all you gave him was a stick?”

 

Junmyeon deflates, bonking his head against the wall of the den, “I don’t know… because he deserves better. I can’t do shit, maybe the alpha he wants just hasn’t presented yet.”

 

“You’ll be Head Alpha, that’s enough of a trophy if prestige is what you think Chanyeol wants from a mate,” But that isn’t what he wants, is left unsaid. Junmyeon knows that, rationally, but he can’t imagine this going well. All through their childhood Junmyeon assumed he would be the failure, that Chanyeol would be the one doing the courting, and he’d have his pick of any beta or omega, that he’d never look Junmyeon’s way again.

 

“I’ll figure it out,” he grumbles, legs falling asleep under Yixing’s weight.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Yixing smiles, turning his head to watch the set-up.

 

Junmyeon has bigger things to worry about tonight. This year holds a meeting of packs; he has to run the solstice ceremony in his mother’s place.

 

*

 

“For thousands of years our ancestors have lived on this land,” Junmyeon’s voice booms out over the waiting crowd, strong and befitting of a future head alpha. Jongdae knows he’d been worried about running the ceremony, but so far everything has gone off without a hitch.

 

Jongdae’s hyper aware of Baekhyun’s presence with the omegas beside him, and of Kyungsoo’s to the front. It was a smart move, copying his carvings, no one else gave Baekhyun courting gifts after that; all of them assuming both gifts were from the same suitor. It makes for a far more fun competition, one Jongdae knows neither of them will truly win.

 

“Let us celebrate this night as we have celebrated this day! Summer is with us, let’s not forget how lucky we are to be here,” With that Junmyeon steps through the crowd to reach the fire, normally all three Heads would do this part, but they’ve all left for the meeting, the Second too, now that Junmyeon is of-age. He starts to sing, voice clear. Others join in one by one until the whole pack is singing and they fall into a dance.

 

It’s still only twilight, the orange and pink rays from the sun colouring everything in ways that have always made Jongdae feel like he’s dreaming. The feeling is strengthened by Baekhyun, body spinning, both Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s jewellery bouncing against his bare skin to create a subdued beat.

 

He isn’t sure where the first song ends and the second beings, instruments striking up and fortifying the dance. Kyungsoo grabs him, pulling Jongdae out of the circle. Kyungsoo’s warm as the heat of the sun fades to night’s chill. Jongdae sits in his arms, waist encircled by Kyungsoo’s knees.

 

“So which of us gets to go first?” he asks, chest rumbling against Jongdae’s head, fingers dancing at Jongdae’s ribs. Jongdae never wears a shirt in the summer, but Kyungsoo still has a thin one on. The odd one out between the three of them.

 

“Hmm,” Jongdae pretends to think, his own hands supporting himself on Kyungsoo’s shins, “Fight you for it?”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, “No fun if we fight yet,” he hoists Jongdae up from his armpits, the new angle much more comfortable, even if Kyungsoo has to struggle to see over his shoulder now.

 

Jongdae laughs, and Kyungsoo tightens his grip across Jongdae’s waist. He can’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun, still twirling. Jongdae feels a blunt pressure on his shoulder, Kyungsoo’s hair brushing his cheek, “Are you… biting me?”

 

Kyungsoo’s response is to bite harder, shaking his head a little. Jongdae gasps involuntarily, “I’ll take that as a yes then.” From what Jongdae can tell, Kyungsoo’s eyes are locked on Bakhyun as well. Kyungsoo’s lips travel up his shoulder to his neck, teeth harsh, until he sucks Jongdae’s earlobe into his mouth.

 

Jongdae moans, temporarily distracted from Baekhyun’s laugh as he’s picked up and spun around by Chanyeol. Kyungsoo chuckles, hand sliding down to palm at Jongdae’s crotch, “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you watch.”

 

Kyungsoo’s gone in a flash, heading into the fray and leaving Jongdae half-hard and dazed. He didn’t know Kyungsoo was so vicious. He laughs to himself, that’s a lie. He just didn’t know Kyungsoo was bold enough to act on his viciousness.

 

*

 

The pups get sent to bed once the moon is at her highest, most of them tired enough to be grateful, but the few older ones grumpy they can’t stay up later. Chanyeol remembers those days, of trying to sneak past elders and parents to get a few more hours of play fighting in or just wanting to listen to tales. The last time he’d snuck out from a festival had been with Junmyeon… he licks his lips.

 

It’s also time to end the suspense. The night turns to quieter storytelling, the rest of the pack huddling together around the fire. Junmyeon, as acting Head Alpha, starts. He seems taller in the flickering of the fire, telling the oldest story of their pack; why the moon changes her form. Chanyeol finds himself falling asleep, soft voices of the best storytellers lulling him there. He’s right across the fire from Junmyeon, and his sleepy eyes can’t help but take the alpha in. He’d thought, if anyone… but Junmyeon won’t return his gaze.

 

Eventually, it comes to Baekhyun, and Joohyun is nice enough to jostle Chanyeol fully awake. Baekhyun stands, fixing the positioning of his torques before stepping into the circle. Junmyeon smiles at him the force of it turning his eyes to crescents, and Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Twin Rivers,” Baekhyun starts, hands outstretched, “I have accepted two suitors. Over the summer they will each prove their mettle. When I am satisfied, I will choose one of them,” the moment of truth, “Alpha,” he says, bowing his head to Junmyeon in lieu of Head Alpha, and Junmyeon nods back.

 

Two familiar figures step into the circle with Baekhyun, and Chanyeol feels his jaw hit the ground. Murmurs break out around him. It’s not uncommon for friends to court friends, but there isn’t often a conflict. Baekhyun would never care, but if Kyungsoo or Jongdae feels bitter about the omega’s choice of one over the other? Disaster. Chanyeol doesn’t want to be stuck in the middle of that. Junmyeon seems unconcerned.

 

Some of the surprise might come from the fact that there are, in fact, two suitors. Jongdae catches Chanyeol’s eyes, wiggling his eyebrows, and Chanyeol shakes his head. Joohyun grumbles next to him about youth, how ridiculous it is to be bonded so close to presentation. Chanyeol tries to tell himself that’s true. He’d forgotten how many omegas stay unbonded for years, finding the perfect spouse takes time.

 

*

 

The game is afoot. Now that they’re known publically to the rest of the pack as Baekhyun’s suitors, Kyungsoo and Jongdae ramp up their efforts. Baekhyun will admit he loves it, watching them try to one-up each other in every conceivable way.

 

One afternoon, he’s busy collecting pelts to be sent for leatherworking, when he hears two sets of steps and something dragging behind him.

 

“For you,” Jongdae boats, as he turns, tossing a buck at his feet, antlers intact.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, offering no reply but to throw a boar at Baekhyun’s feet, larger and more dangerous than the buck. Baekhyun accepts them graciously, kissing each on the cheek and laughing to himself as Jongdae sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo when he thinks Baekhyun can’t see, “What should I do with these?” he asks.

 

“Anything you want,” Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“That is what gifts are for,” Jongdae finishes.

 

He’ll need help separating meat from bone and hide from flesh, but Baekhyun knows just which bits he wants to keep for himself.

 

*

 

“Someone dropped this off for you,” Joohyun says, a small, thin box in her hands.

 

Chanyeol accepts it with a thank you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It isn’t his birthday for another two seasons, “Are you sure it’s for me?”

 

Joohyun laughs, “Pretty sure, yeah. He wanted Baekhyun to give it to you, but that brat’s too busy making gifts of his own,” she rolls her eyes.

 

“I see, well, thanks again.”

 

Joohyun leaves him alone, and he opens the box slowly. He pulls out the gift with a choked laugh, tears welling in his eyes with no warning. It’s an acorn, a fairly large one, but still fairly unassuming. On the front is a poorly carved ‘CY’ and Chanyeol knows what he’ll find on the back. Why give this to him now? To return it? To tell him Yixing has taken his place?

 

“You’re stupid,” Baekhyun says, coming back to the hut after dusk to find Chanyeol where he’s been all day, laying on his sleeping mat, acorn in hand, tears running down his face.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, a fresh sob leaving his lips.

 

“Junmyeon’s really worried about you.”

 

He’s exaggerating, Junmyeon probably didn’t notice his absence until dinner, if then. Chanyeol replies by putting the acorn in Baekhyun’s palm and trying to stop himself from crying for long enough to just fucking say something.

 

Baekhyun smiles fondly down at the acorn, “You’re stupid,” he repeats, “Junmyeon would never hurt you. I don’t know why you _think_ he gave this to you, but I can guarantee you’re wrong.”

 

Chanyeol snatches the acorn back, “Yixing’s his Second,” his voice frustratingly watery, “He doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

“Maybe not as his Second,” Baekhyun brushes Chanyeol’s bangs back and kisses him on the forehead, “but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t _want_ you.”

 

Oh.

 

*

 

Junmyeon’s faster than him, short legs enough to counterbalance Chanyeol’s large frame. His mother tells him it’s baby fat, that he’ll lose it all when he gets taller. Chanyeol wishes he were taller _now_ then he wouldn’t have to worry about losing races to Junmyeon.

 

They’re racing to the northern river, it’s hot and they both want to swim. Junmyeon beats him, splashing into the water with a scream. They fight in the water, Chanyeol’s weight finally giving him the advantage, until they tire themselves out.

 

Junmyeon lays on the rocks to dry, but Chanyeol’s restless. He jogs off past the tree line, Junmyeon yelling after him not to leave him alone. Underneath the biggest oak tree by the river is the hugest acorn Chanyeol’s ever seen! He picks it up; he can’t wait to show it to Junmyeon.

 

“Check this out!” he says, holding the acorn forward in his fist.

 

“It’s huge!” Junmyeon laughs, tossing the acorn up and catching it, “You should leave it, an acorn this big’ll have to grow into the biggest tree ever.”

 

Chanyeol pouts, grabbing the acorn back from Junmyeon, “No way, it’s mine. I found it.”

 

“Well what are you gonna do with it?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs, staring at the acorn and waiting for it to tell him its destiny, “Well,” he drawls, still trying to find the answer, “acorns turn into oaks right? And oaks are big and strong, just like we will be!”

 

Junmyeon laughs again, “We’re the acorn? That’s stupid.”

 

“No it isn’t,” Chanyeol’s offended, holding the acorn against his chest, “Watch,” he feels around on the shore for the sharpest rock he can find and starts to carve, “I’ll put my name on here and you can do yours and then we’ll remember when we’re big and strong that we used to be small.”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but goes along with it, his initials just as crooked and shoddy as Chanyeol’s, “You keep it,” Chanyeol says when Junmyeon tries to hand it back after he’s finished, “I’ll lose it.”

 

Junmyeon laughs even harder, eyes turning to crescents, “Yeah you will.” He puts the acorn in his pocket, and they bolt back when the alpha on patrol yells at them for being so close to the pack borders.

 

*

 

Junmyeon can’t stop pacing.

 

He wishes the earth would just swallow him whole. The acorn was a bad idea, he should’ve gotten Jongdae to make him a leather bracelet or something. Speaking of, Jongdae grabs his shoulders, halting his movements.

 

“You’re making me dizzy, alpha,” he says, and Yixing and Kyungsoo murmur their agreement.

 

He hasn’t seen Chanyeol all day. Has been looking for him everywhere, in the den, by the river, he even passed off his patrol to Minho so he could keep an eye out. Is he sick? No, Yixing would have said something.

 

He lets Jongdae sit him down, “You’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo says eye roll on standby. He has Jongdae in his lap, the beta looking quite comfortable there, his head stretching to lean against Yixing’s shoulder.

 

“Someone wants to see you alpha,” Baekhyun speaks up, appearing in the doorway.

 

Junmyeon springs back to his feet, as Baekhyun squeezes himself between his two suitors. Chanyeol’s leaning against the outer wall, eyes on the ground and face bashful. His cheeks look splotchy; Junmyeon hopes he’s eaten.

 

“Chanyeol,” he says, wishing they were hidden away so he could offer a reassuring touch.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, and Junmyeon’s gut drops to his feet. No wonder he hasn’t seen Chanyeol all day, the omega’s been figuring out how to let him down easy, “Baekhyun was right and I was being stupid, I thought… I don’t know, I doubted you, I guess, but… I mean, I accept of course, fuck.”

 

He… accepts?

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Junmyeon fidgets, certain he can hear the others trying to eavesdrop from inside, “You really, you really accept?”

 

Chanyeol looks up at him, everything he’s ever wanted, “Yes alpha, I do. Feel free to shower me in presents.”

 

It breaks the tension, and Junmyeon laughs, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 

Chanyeol laughs too, the most beautiful sound Junmyeon’s heard in a while. He looks around, and when he sees no one out and about, pulls Chanyeol in. The omega melts into the kiss, hands grasping the fabric at Junmyeon’s waist. He deepens it, emboldened at Chanyeol’s reactions, taking Chanyeol’s lower lip between his own.

 

“Junmyeon,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing him back just as fervently, “Fuck.”

 

“I’ve wanted you my whole life,” Junmyeon says as he pulls back, thumb stroking Chanyeol’s cheekbone, hot under his touch, “since before I knew what wanting felt like.”

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, bending down to nuzzle into Junmyeon’s neck, “Me too,” he’s crying, “Me too.”

 

Junmyeon holds him, kissing against his ear, his jaw, his neck. Chanyeol sobs quietly into Junmyeon’s neck, and somehow everything feels alright.

 


	3. Full Moon

No one seems to notice a change in Chanyeol. It’s thrilling, to know Junmyeon is courting him, and yet the rest of the pack still think they can weasel their way into Junmyeon’s heart. Junmyeon doesn’t bother to wait for the equinox and his announcement, he leaves small game for Chanyeol every time he has a hunt: rabbits and pheasants. Chanyeol keeps the feathers, stringing them together to make a return gift for Junmyeon for when he’s officially accepted in front of the pack.

Prudence would tell him to wait, not limit himself when others might eventually come forward, but he’s made his decision. He wants nothing more than to be by Junmyeon’s side and if he can’t do it as his Second he can damn well do it as his bonded.

Baekhyun’s been making gifts too, matching sets of earrings for Kyungsoo and Jongdae his first accomplishment. It means piercing the top of both of their ears, since Jongdae refuses to take out the stud Kyungsoo carved for him ages ago.

Chanyeol wonders if anyone else is suspicious, he could assume the matching nature of the gifts is payback for what they gave to Baekhyun, but he has a feeling there’s something else going on there. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are far too comfortable around each other for romantic rivals, even if they are also old friends.

Even Junmyeon’s mother doesn’t seem to suspect them. He overheard her giving him a hard time about finding someone to bond with, “I won’t stay young forever,” she scolded, and Chanyeol’s sure Junmyeon had heard that one a thousand times. She seems happy with his choice of Second at least. 

*

Kyungsoo races Jongdae to the southern river, knowing full well when Baekhyun winked at them from across the den after citing excessive sweatyness to his fellow omegas that meant they should find an excuse to leave too.

They’re evenly matched, evenly paced in their race, and it pisses Kyungsoo off. He sidechecks Jongdae whenever he gets the chance, it doesn’t do much to slow the beta down, but every whine and protest is a win in Kyungsoo’s book.

Baekhyun’s waiting for them at the shore when they get there, unfortunately tied. Kyungsoo knew the longer chain was a good idea, but he still finds himself drawn to Baekhyun’s half-naked form. He put that work there, all Jongdae did was accent the omega’s slim neck, make it so easy to hide any marks they might want to make on him.

“A tie?” Baekhyun laughs, clapping his hands together. Those fingers deserve to be decorated, “I guess that means neither of you get me,” Baekhyun stretches out on the ground, not even bothering to keep his head up.

Kyungsoo smiles, knowing his bluff is about to be called. Jongdae walks over to Baekhyun. His back is slick with sweat, breaths still slightly laboured, “Or we both get you,” he says, causing Baekhyun to sit up slowly and smile.

“I guess that could work,” he tilts his head, looking between Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo steps in next to them, taking his shirt off as Jongdae kneels down and presses a kiss against Baekhyun’s stomach. They’ve never quite gone this far, all of their mixed up flirtations grinding to a halt before any real action can be taken. Baekhyun’s hand slides up Kyungsoo’s side, coming to rest at his hip, and Kyungsoo leans in to kiss his lips.

He wastes no time, biting on Baekhyun’s bottom lip and licking between the omega’s teeth. Baekhyun groans, as their tongues touch, wet and satisfying. Jongdae pulls Kyungsoo back, catching the spit that joins them with his own tongue before kissing the alpha himself.

Baekhyun sits up, finally pulling his own weight, and licks at Kyungsoo’s nipple. He growls, bucking up against Baekhyun’s thigh. Jongdae’s mouth leaves his own, finding Baekhyun’s. Kyungsoo whines at the loss of the mouth against his nipple, but watching his omega kiss his beta is enough to make up for it.

Jongdae leans Baekhyun back down, thrusting their hips against each other. Baekhyun throws his head back, neck straining, panting. Kyungsoo knows what he wants. He grabs Jongdae pulling him off Baekhyun, and the beta whines, Baekhyun leaning up to follow him. Both of them fixing Kyungsoo with their ugly, ugly pouts.

Kyungsoo tuts them both, “Hold on,” he says, leaning in to untie the leather from around Baekhyun’s neck. When he’s done he lifts the jawbone necklace off too, “Wouldn’t want these to get in the way,” he winks, and Baekhyun groans, the sound turning to a moan when Kyungsoo latches his teeth against the unblemished skin the leather was hiding.

Baekhyun strokes him through his pants, “You’re hard already,” he laughs, and Kyungsoo bites down harder.

“I’m sure anyone would get hard watching us,” Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun’s own pants off.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, torn between giving Baekhyun another hickey and watching Jongdae suck him off.

Baekhyun’s hands are clenched in Jongdae’s hair, eyes shut, “Jongdae, fuck,” he breathes, “So warm.”

Jongdae’s lips are sinful, spread around Baekhyun’s cock. It might not be huge, but Jongdae still has to stretch, cheeks hollowing as he pulls his head up.

This isn’t the best place to have sex. Kyungsoo’s knees hurt already from the hard ground and he knows Baekhyun’s back will be scratched from the rocks. He wishes he could fuck Jongdae today, make the beta scream, but he’ll settle for Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hips, pulling him back and up onto Kyungsoo’s lap, “Soo,” he whines, “I was close.”

“Too bad,” he’s wet, Kyungsoo’s dick slick between his ass cheeks, “It’s my turn.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo groan in unison as the alpha pushes inside, the tightness and heat overwhelming. Kyungsoo pauses when he bottoms out, kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and collecting himself. He hopes Baekhyun can’t feel his knot already starting to form, embarrassing.

Baekhyun moves first, hips grinding, “C’mon Soo,” he breathes, “Fuck me. Show me I’m yours.”

Jongdae crawls up to them, kissing Baekhyun’s lips again and, thankfully, swallowing his words. Kyungsoo thrusts slowly at first, easing Baekhyun into it. He knows Baekhyun’s wetness will help him take Kyungsoo in, but neither of them are exactly seasoned. The longer chain is still on, cutting off in the dip of Baekhyun’s back, as his ass slaps against Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Jongdae moves to kiss Kyungsoo as his tempo increases, pressure building up in his gut, knot definitely noticeable now, but small enough to slip in and out with ease. Baekhyun babbles, saying all kinds of stupid shit Kyungsoo tries to block out. If he listens he knows he’ll be spent.

“Fuck him harder,” Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo obeys. The angle becomes awkward, so Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s shoulders down and gets them both onto their knees. He can hear the chain clink with every thrust, watches Jongdae’s face twist in pleasure as he moves to Baekhyun’s front, slipping his own cock into the omega’s mouth.

Jongdae comes first, Baekhyun’s name on his lips. Baekhyun swallows what he can, most of it falling onto the rocks below them. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hips, shortening his thrusts to make them harder, “Knot me,” Baekhyun moans, “I wanna come so bad Kyungsoo, knot me.”

Kyungsoo pulls out, flipping Baekhyun onto his back even as the omega whines in protest, “No,” he says, “We don’t have time for that, just come and be done with it.”

Jongdae takes Kyungsoo into his mouth before Kyungsoo can finish himself off with his hand. It leaves Baekhyun a sweaty mess on his own, but Kyungsoo can’t complain. Jongdae is as skilled with his mouth as he looks, it only takes a few bobs of his head before Kyungsoo’s coming. Jongdae pulls off, and by Kyungsoo’s second go he’s coming on Baekhyun’s stomach, the omega stroking himself desperately.

Kyungsoo’s down for the count, knowing full well he’s too sensitive to do anything, but Jongdae helps Baekhyun, kissing his face and fingering his hole, “Come on baby,” Jongdae murmurs into his ear, “Let go.”

Baekhyun cries, body tensing as he finally reaches his own climax. Kyungsoo keeps coming, regretting not letting Baekhyun have his knot.

“We need to get cleaned up,” he says, and Baekhyun protests.

Kyungsoo tries to stand, one last stream of cum leaving him, “I hate this.”

“You should’ve knotted me,” Baekhyun teases, insufferable despite the blissed out look on his face. Jongdae seems to have already recovered, and helps each of them to the water.

“That was fun,” he laughs, splashing water over Kyungsoo’s head to wipe the sweat from his hair.

“I’m glad at least one of us enjoyed himself,” Kyungsoo grumbles, feeling nothing but achy and sleepy.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hums, as Jongdae wipes his body down too, “They’ve probably noticed us gone by now, don’t you think?”

“I say we find somewhere less dirtied and take a nap, no one can fault us for falling asleep,” Jongdae carries Baekhyun out of the water, and helps the omega back into his pants and jewellery before doing the same for Kyungsoo.

“Agreed,” Kyungsoo mumbles, already falling asleep.

*

Fall has historically been Chanyeol’s least favourite time of year, Junmyeon knows this because every fall Chanyeol goes on and on about how much he hates it while sneezing. Junmyeon, however, loves the fall. It’s the one time of year the forest looks best, changing colour and getting everyone ready to cozy up for winter.

It also happens the fall equinox celebrations are the ones Junmyeon likes the best. The day is marked by competitions for all ages, eating, cooking, hunting, leatherworking. The night is, of course, full of dance and song and, the most important part, beautiful costumes.

The fall equinox is the only celebration for which wolves dress up, besides bonding ceremonies. It means Junmyeon can wear his leathers and smear his face with kohl and red ochre to match his status as alpha.

His excitement isn’t helped by the fact that this fall equinox will let him court Chanyeol publicly either.

He circles his eyes with kohl, using the red ochre to line his cheekbones and patterns a sun on his forehead. It feels strange to finally be able to make himself up like this, an accomplishment.

Junmyeon puts his leathers on, feeling for the first time like he really can take his mother’s place when the time comes. The leathers act as a suit of armour, covering all of his vulnerable skin. His mother praises how he looks as they leave for the festival, and Junmyeon feels like he’s walking on air.

The rest of the pack is just as colourful, red ochre, yellow ochre, and woad decorating the faces of every adult. Most of the bonded ones are dressed in the clothing that was made for their bonding, flowing robes and cloaks of the matching colour. The unbonded in similar styles, but of the neutral colours they normally dress in.

Watching Baekhyun trading couples’ dances with Kyungsoo and Jongdae is hilarious. Each of his suitors getting restless when the other wants to hog two dances in a row. Junmyeon looks around the fire until he finds Chanyeol and gestures his head towards the dancing.

Chanyeol’s eyes bug out of his head. It’s an unorthodox way to get the ball rolling, but nothing says only suitors are allowed to dance couples dances. How else is someone supposed to test the waters? Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, and Chanyeol relents, getting up and meeting Junmyeon half way.

“I’ll stomp all over you,” he says, as they fall into the steps.

“I can take it,” Junmyeon reassures him, Chanyeol’s sense of rhythm far better than he gives himself credit for.

After the dances stop, Junmyeon keeps Chanyeol in the circle, “Twin Rivers,” Chanyeol clears his throat, hands shaking, “I have chosen a suitor.”

Junmyeon had thought the pack was surprised when Baekhyun announced he had more than one. The reaction is one of dead silence, but Chanyeol powers through it, “He’s already proven himself to me,” Chanyeol holds out a hand, and Junmyeon walks back to take it.

Baekhyun whoops, Jongdae screams, Yixing whistles. Junmyeon smiles, and the pack bursts back to life. His mother pats his shoulder when they head back, the night finally over.

“I knew you’d choose well,” she says.

“And here I thought you doubted me,” Junmyeon wipes the ochre from his face, “We don’t have to move quickly. I don’t think I want to. I know I want Chanyeol and he wants me, but we both need time to adjust still.”

“How sage,” his mother hums, “I should retire right now.”

“Don’t joke.”

*

Chanyeol lays down carefully, knees shaking with nerves. They managed to sneak away, just like the used to, staying up until the rest of the pack has gone to bed and finding a nice soft spot to stargaze and sleep. They aren’t yet doing much of either. Junmyeon is naked in front of him, muscles far more defined than Chanyeol was expecting, not that that’s a complaint. It makes him whimper, want to bare his neck and spread his legs. So he does.

Junmyeon kisses down his face, teeth nipping at his nose, his cheeks, before latching on to his neck. It hurts, but a wave of arousal floods Chanyeol anyway and he moans, hips bucking up and hardening cock dragging against Junmyeon’s thigh.

“I can’t believe you’re beneath me like this,” Junmyeon says, voice deep and curling in Chanyeol’s gut, “I want to tear you apart, devour you.”

“Please,” Chanyeol closes his eyes, sensations together too much. Junmyeon laps at one nipple, thumb pressing down against the other. Chanyeol chokes out a moan, Junmyeon’s tongue is so warm, his thumb relentless. He could come like this, wetness seeping between his legs.

“Tell me what you want, love,” Junmyeon pulls away blowing on his drying saliva and pulling another squeak out of Chanyeol.

“You,” Chanyeol bucks his hips again, hoping Junmyeon will take the hint.

“I’m right here,” Junmyeon smiles dangerously and sucks a hickey onto Chanyeol’s collar bone.

“In me,” Chanyeol throws his head back, as Junmyeon’s hand strokes him slowly. Junmyeon pulls back even further, and Chanyeol misses his warmth immediately.

Junmyeon pushes Chanyeol’s legs back, and Chanyeol grabs his knees, face red at how exposed he is. Junmyeon kisses the side of his knee, eyes half-lidded as he moves down and bites into Chanyeol’s thigh, “You’re teasing me,” Chanyeol huffs, but he quiets at the darkness of Junmyeon’s gaze.

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you’d listen to me,” Junmyeon soothes the bite with a kiss before doing the same to his other thigh. Chanyeol’s leaking onto his stomach, but Junmyeon’s hard too. He’s larger than Chanyeol was expecting, but all of those changes came with a puberty Chanyeol never got to see. He won’t complain about being able to experience them now.

“Bullshit,” he laughs, but Junmyeon smacks the back of his thigh, the sting smarting and sending another twitch to his cock.

“Did you like that,” Junmyeon smiles, doing it again even harder and eliciting the same reaction.

“Just fuck me already,” Chanyeol’s becoming increasingly frustrated, he’d touch himself if he didn’t know Junmyeon would just be even more insufferable if he tried to. His legs are starting to fall asleep too.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Junmyeon lines himself up with Chanyeol’s waiting hole, pushing in agonizingly slowly. He takes Chanyeol’s hands off his knees and lets his legs fall around Junmyeon’s waist. Chanyeol feels… full, kinda weird? He wants more.

He tightens his legs around Junmyeon, knees locking at the alpha’s hips, trapping him inside. Then Junmyeon starts to move. He thrusts slowly at first, getting used to Chanyeol’s body, biting his lip with concentration, “I’m not gonna break,” the slide feels nice, but it’s not enough.

Junmyeon leans forward, hands beside Chanyeol’s head and thrusts harder, moans sounding in unison. From there they build up a pace, Junmyeon’s hips slapping against Chanyeol’s ass with every push. He’s on fire, in the best way, the pleasure building.

Junmyeon bends down to kiss him, but Chanyeol can’t do much aside from open his mouth. Junmyeon’s tongue curls around his, and Chanyeol’s so high all he can do is moan. He feels Junmyeon’s knot start to form, stretching him further than he thought he could.

Once it’s too large to slide out, every short thrust rubs Junmyeon’s knot right against his prostate, “I’m gonna come,” Chanyeol whines, Junmyeon’s abdomen rubbing against his dick.

“Come,” Junmyeon grunts, sounding close himself, “Come on, fuck, I’m close too.”

Two more thrusts, and Chanyeol falls over the edge with a scream on his lips. Junmyeon follows not long after, his face seared into Chanyeol’s memory and one he hopes to replicate.

“Damn,” Chanyeol winces as Junmyeon shifts them around until his chin is locked over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Junmyeon laughs, sweat and cum cooling between them and making Chanyeol itchy.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “We’ll be stuck like this for a while,” he tenses, and Chanyeol feels another burst of cum, “Just go to sleep.”

“Don’t be, I,” Chanyeol yawns. He feels good, a little sensitive, a little worn out. He knows his hips will hurt like hell the next morning not just from the sex, but from sleeping on the ground, “I liked it.”

The angle’s a little awkward for kissing, but they make it work. Junmyeon hums out a lullaby, and Chanyeol slips off, sliding his fingers between Junmyeon’s.

*

Baekhyun insists on bonding with both Kyungsoo and Jongdae. It’s unprecedented, but Junmyeon figures there’s nothing to say he can’t his mother seems to reach the same conclusion, allowing it but only if she can observe the three of them all working as a unit for the next two moons.

Junmyeon lays awake in Chanyeol’s arms, the omega snuffling softly in his sleep. He told his mother they should wait to be bonded, and even though he sometimes wants to break that promise he knows it’s for the best.

They have all the time in the world to figure things out. Yixing has set his eyes on a lovely beta, and it’s only right that Junmyeon get bonded before him, but after Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo. Another year maybe? 

Chanyeol shifts in his sleep until he’s on top of Junmyeon instead of behind him, hips pinning Junmyeon down. He’s heavy, and his knees are bony. Junmyeon loves him. If he had told himself a year ago that he’d be one step closer to bonding with Chanyeol he would have laughed, and probably cried for daring to get his own hopes up.

When he was younger, he thought that Chanyeol was destined to be an alpha – the Alpha, and that he would end up a beta and slip into obscurity as the son of the Head Alpha who broke a tradition. He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, laughing when it makes Chanyeol snort. No, maybe Chanyeol was never meant to be an alpha, but he was always meant to have an important role in the pack.

Twin Rivers is in good hands.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! we have come to the end..... it feels good to have finished something after so long. also can i just say i can't believe i was alive to witness kyungsoo kissing baekhyun on the forehead truly #blessed


End file.
